Mending a darkened heart
by Mystmaniac
Summary: Regina suffers from a darkened heart due to all the unspeakable acts she committed in the name of love. Now Emma has set out to slowly but surely mend Regina's heart no matter what it will take. The questions that remains is: Will Regina let her in? What will happen along the way? First friendship with some unintentional flirting and then later on Swanqueen, FF. Please review.
1. Picnic with reasons

**Chapter one - Picnic with reasons**  
Emma decided that she was going to try and mend her relationship with Regina for once and for all. She wanted to do this because she could see that Henry still very much loved Regina as anyone would love the person that has brought you up and she decided that if Henry could love her that much then she was worth trying to save even if it seemed like an impossible mission. Her first attempt was going to be a picnic in Regina's backyard together with Henry.

'Why do you want to do a picnic with my mom Emma? It doesn't really seem like something you would do.'

'I'm doing this Henry because it's a nice day out and you and Regina should spend some time together, but in a way that I can keep an eye on you.'

This wasn't a complete lie, but she couldn't tell him the real reason just yet since he was still mad at Regina even though he loved her and she also still questioned her own reasons besides wanting Henry to be happy. They went to Regina's mansion and knocked on the door with picnic basket and blanket in hand. Only a mere 30 seconds after they rang the doorbell Regina opened the door.

'Henry! And Emma… to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Ehm…well it's a nice day and I figured that it would be nice to have a little picnic in your backyard since you and Henry haven't done anything together in a while now…'

'And whose fault is that may I ask?'

'Can we mom? Please? I mean the sun is shining and the apple tree must smell amazing right now.'

'It does… Okay then. I guess it won't hurt anyone. Come on in.'

Regina took Henry by his hand and just before it truly seemed like she had forgotten that Emma was there too she turned her head and motioned Emma forward. Emma went in and closed the door behind her quickly following Henry and Regina to the back of the house and into the garden. Henry and Regina spread out the blanket and Emma put the basket on top of it and sat down immediately feeling a little awkward when she looked at the apple tree that she had ravaged when she first came to Storybrooke.

'…Are you going to actually share with us what you've brought or are you just going to stare a whole into the blanket?' Regina asked a manner of sassiness that she's perfected over the years.

'Oh! Uhm, yeah. So we've got some sandwiches with peanut butter, jam and also some with fresh strawberries. To drink we have iced tea with lemon and for dessert some brownies.'

'I do hope those brownies are the child friendly version Emma since I don't particularly care for the _biologically enhanced _version of the recipe with which you are probably all too familiar.'

This was probably going to be even harder than she already figured Emma thought to herself. She would just have to suck it up if she was going to break through the thousands of walls that Regina had carefully installed around her most wounded part of herself.

'Henry made them himself. He's much better at these things than I am. I suppose he got that from you.'

'Most likely, yes.'

'So you'll eat them? I know you don't always want chocolate, but I really wanted some.'

Regina softened immediately and replied kindly to Henry 'Of course I will Henry, but let's start on the sandwiches first okay?'

'Okay. Which kind do you want first?'

'I'll have a strawberry one first please. Can you hand me a napkin to go with it?'

'Uhm… we didn't pack those, but I'll get some out of the kitchen. I'll be right back.'

While Henry went to go look for some napkins back inside the house Emma saw this as a chance to try and strike up a conversation and she started rattling her brain for a good starting topic.

'It's nice out here I have to say. I mean I never took a good look, but it is.'

'Well it's hard to take a good look when you're chain sawing an apple tree isn't it?'

'…I do regret pushing you like that you know.'

'Why would you? It got you what you wanted. It's not that I don't like having Henry over, but let's not forget that if it wasn't for Henry you and I wouldn't be spending any time together at all.'

'Regina…I…'

'I what Emma? It's true and you know it.'

'I've got the napkins mom!'

'Thanks Henry. Mmmm this sandwich IS delicious.'

_I guess I need to try a different approach maybe without Henry. Show her that I am serious about this… For now though I'll let Henry have this because he really needs it._

'Mom…? Emma?!' Regina's eyes widened at the first term, but she quickly put her mask back on as to not let Emma have anything to hold over her.

'Oh! Uh…yeah sorry ehm yeah these are really nice it was a good choice to buy these at the store.'

After a couple of hours when almost all of the food was finished Henry dozed off on the blanket that was directly sitting in the sun. Emma brought him inside and Regina cleaned up outside and took the basket and blanket inside.

'Here's your blanket and basket back Emma.'

'Thanks. Look ehm…'

'I know I need to wake him up in a couple of minutes so you can go back to the Charmings for dinner right?'

'No, that's not what I wanted to suggest actually.'

'Then what is your amazing suggestion going to be?'

'How about I order us some pizza and we can have a movie night? Henry was dying to see some zombie survival movie and you have a way bigger TV anyways.'

'Well you're really showering me with compliments about my house today aren't you? Any particular reason you're trying to be so nice?'

'No, I just…I'm trying to create a better situation for Henry that's all.'

'Well, I suppose we can have a movie night. Beats having Henry ruin his eyes while watching it on that miniature thing Snow and Charming call a TV. I'll wake Henry up so can you call the pizza courier? I would like to have a pizza margarita just so you know.'

'Okay! I'll get right on it.'

'Henry, sweety, wake up please it is almost time for dinner.'

'Dinner…? What time is it then?'

'It's almost six. Emma is ordering us some pizza and we planned on doing a movie night since you wanted to see that ehm zombie movie I believe it was?'

'Oh! Zombieland! Yeah! My friends said that it's super cool! Thanks mom.' He gave her a tentative hug and even though Regina noticed his hesitation, which pained her, she welcomed any attention she could get from Henry.

'Well before we can do any of that you have to wash your hands first okay?'

'Okay mom.'

Regina decided to go back to the kitchen where she left Emma to make sure that the kitchen wasn't going to burn down just by her presence.

'Did you manage to order us our pizza's Miss…Emma?'

'Yeah 'course I did. I might not be able to cook, but I sure know how to order food!'

'Of course…'

The pizza shortly arrived and Emma paid for the pizza and also gave the guy a tip since delivering something to the house of Mayor Mills must´ve been a scary prospect she thought.

´Thanks Sherriff Swan! See you around!´

´Bye!´

She walked back into the kitchen where she saw Regina and Henry hugging each other and Regina even had a tear running down her face. Emma decided to wait a little before interrupting them. When Henry pulled back from the embrace and Regina wiped her eyes Emma acted as if she just came in.

´Let´s dig in shall we?'

'Pizza for the win! Thanks Ma!'

Emma and Henry were already violently attacking their pizza's when Regina came back with cutlery for her own pizza. When it came to things like this you could see the biological connection between the two of them even if you were blind Regina thought to herself. Sometimes she wished in that sense Henry would take a little more after her, but that would mean Henry would be a different boy and she loved him just the way he was.

'Do you guys really have to eat like cavemen? At least use a napkin!'

'It's jusht so goowd mom.'

'It really ish I have toh say Ruhginah.'

'Please swallow your food before talking or you might end up choking and I can't put two people in a Heimlich hold at the time dear. And you know I wouldn't help you first.'

Emma almost choked on her food as Regina said that instantly picturing the hilarious scene and the thought of Regina's arms around her waist wandering if it would feel as soft and warm as she imagined it to be. The last part shocked her a little. She has to keep these thoughts in check she thought to herself otherwise her whole plan would crumble under her very eyes. I mean she was doing this for Henry after all wasn't she?

'…good thing Emma came up with an awesome topic and I managed to write the whole thing in one afternoon!'.

'And what was this amazing topic Emma came up with for you?' She said this looking at Emma instead of Henry.

'Well the assignment was that Henry should write what makes a leader a leader and I told him he should write about you since you're the mayor of this town and mayors are always leaders.'

'You…you really suggested that?'

'Yeah, I did.'

For some reason Emma smiled the biggest of smiles at her own statement which took Regina aback since it looked downright adorable. _'Wait, what? Adorable?! That's ridiculous!'_ she thought to herself. She quickly dismissed it, but found herself smiling back nonetheless.

'Can I…read it sometime Henry?'

'You…you can ehm I can give it to you tomorrow? I don't have it with me right now.'

'Sounds great dear. I'm looking forward to it.'

Henry went a little shy which isn't something she got to see that often anymore, but she loved it. He quickly changed his demeanor trying to keep Regina mentally at arm's length because he was still unsure about some things when it came to her. He hadn't admitted that to anyone, but Emma had noticed it and the internal struggle is what compelled her to do something about it.

'Can we go watch the movie now guys? And can we have some popcorn mom? Emma and I can put the DVD in the DVD player and start everything up in the living room.'

Regina noticed that there was something off, but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it even though Henry's look did sting a little. She figured that it would take quite some time before she would be off the hook and she suddenly found herself dreading every step that took her relationship with Henry in this direction.

'Sure Henry I'll go make some. It'll be done in like five minutes or so okay?'

'Thanks mom.'

Just before the movie ended Henry had fallen asleep on the couch in between Emma and Regina. Both women looked at each other and then at Henry contemplating what they should say or do. Emma picked him up and took him to his bedroom and tucked him in. When she got downstairs she finally cut right through her own nerves and was the first to speak.

'I think Henry did enjoy today Regina. I really hope you guys can work out all your issues. That's actually kind of the reason I brought him here even though people keep telling me not to give you any more chances. I mean…it's just…Henry struggles with how things are now. He loves you, but he has a hard time trusting you with his heart again. He's just…sensitive.'

That cut Regina deep and tears started forming in her eyes. This in turn made Emma feel really guilty for laying it on her like that, but she figured honesty would be the best way forward.

'Don't you think I know he's sensitive? There is not a day that goes by that I don't hate hurting him and putting him in harm's way. And here you are coming at me with your self-proclaimed righteousness telling me what kind of boy Henry is?'

At this point Regina almost couldn't keep the tears from spilling from her eyes and she swallowed hard. Emma made a bold move which she figured could possible earn her a punch from Regina and she didn't like that idea, but she felt like she needed to do it anyway so she moved up the couch and hugged Regina softly yet firmly. Regina tensed at first and then gave in because there were too many emotions going through her to keep herself in check. At least that is what she told herself.

'I… I know you care for Henry very deeply and want nothing more than to be the person that can always make him smile. I mean kids are forever right? At least that's what I think separates caretakers from real parents. You'll love him no matter what and I wish I would've had someone like you when I was young even if you can be a bit of a hardass and even if you make mistakes.'

'I'm a hardass because I know what dangers lie ahead. I…I just…'

Regina couldn't get herself to coherently speak anymore so she just held on to Emma tighter and Emma returned the favor by holding on tighter to Regina. After 10 minutes or so when both women felt their eyes starting to droop they came apart both immediately hyper aware of what just happened, but trying not to freak out.

'Can you bring him to school tomorrow? I have to go in a little early to catch up on some paperwork at the station.'

'Sure. I can do that… Anything special at school tomorrow that I need to know about?'

'Not that I know of. I'll make sure Henry gets you that essay tomorrow okay?'

Regina let Emma out and went upstairs. Before she went to her own room however she took a peak at Henry and smiled at the sight of his peaceful slumber. She thanked the heavens that Emma gave her this wonderful little bundle of life. Her thoughts then wandered back to the embrace she and Emma shared earlier while smelling her own sweater which still smelled a little like her. As quickly as she did that she shook her head and quickly headed to her own room. Her conscious attempt to keep Emma out of her thoughts didn't however keep Emma out of her dreams.


	2. Dreams, blushing and Henry's essay

Both Regina and Emma woke up with radiant smiles on their faces even though they weren't able to see it from one another. Regina went downstairs at 6 o'clock sharp to make Henry breakfast and lunch. She decided to spoil him a little bit and made pancakes for breakfast with hot cocoa obviously topped with a dash of cinnamon and for lunch she made him a turkey sandwich and put a note in the new lunchbox she had bought on impulse at the supermarket the last time she was there. She just hoped he liked Superman as much as she thought he did. Before she knew it Henry made his way downstairs. 

'Did I miss the end of the movie?'

'You did… but you can watch the ending some other time right? I made you pancakes for breakfast with some cocoa topped with cinnamon just how you like it.'

Henry looked a little surprised at the fact that his mom was indulging him so much during a weekday. He also felt more like having eggs, but he didn't want to ruin his mom overly good mood and the cocoa was very much appreciated so he just smiled at her and ate his breakfast as fast as he could without looking like a savage.

'You didn't have your normal lunchbox with you so I put your lunch in the new one that I got you and got your spare bag out of the closet. I hope that's okay?'

'Superman is pretty cool! Good choice mom. Thanks.'

Regina didn't like being so vulnerable, but if she was going to win back his heart she needed to be a little bit humble. All of the sudden Regina heard her phone buzzing and she quickly looked at the message and saw that it was in fact Emma.

**Henry will be done at school around 4. Is 5 o'clock a good time to have him give you his essay? Snow does make dinner early so unfortunately we can't stay long, but that just means you can read the whole thing in peace. X Emma**

_I can make five work. Looking forward to reading it._

**Cool. Let me know what you think of it as well. I really hope you like it.**

_I can call you afterwards. Is that alright?_

The thought of Regina calling her for something as casual as this made Emma a little giddy so she quickly replied as to not lose the invitation. Not that it was really that, but she liked to call it that.

**Sure. I'll keep my phone close by. :)**

Somehow it gave Emma hope that Regina wanted to call her since this is as much as Regina had opened up in a very long time. Trying to get Henry and Regina to reconnect really felt right to her at this moment in time and she hoped that things would really turn out for the better this time.

'Mom, we need to go otherwise I'll be late and Grandma won't like that.'

Regina refrained herself from making a mean comment at Snows expense knowing it would get her nowhere.

'Well, let's go then. Here are my keys. You can get into my Mercedes I'll be right out, but no honking the horn okay?'

_Around 3:30 in the afternoon at the Sheriff station. Emma was on her tenth report about some weird mystical creature stealing things._

'How many reports about invisible yet not invisible weird little critters does one have to go through on a daily basis to get a raise here? UGH.'

Emma said this to no one in particular while putting her head on the table. Luckily she could get out of here in like fifteen minutes to pick up Henry and head on over to Regina's Mansion. It had been a long and boring day and even the bear claw she got herself with her coffee didn't make it any less mind numbing. Normally she could deal better with paperwork days, but she kept getting distracted by her mind wandering to the imagining of certain luscious curves and perfectly painted plump lips. This made Emma shake her head with vigor more than once. She had to keep her mind out of the gutter since a friendship with Regina would be better for Henry and she didn't want to risk anything. Besides Regina probably didn't care for her in that way anyways since the love that made her turn dark was the love she felt for Daniel who was a man. Emma checked her watch and saw that it was 3:45 so she quickly got up and headed for Henrys school. Henry ran over to Emma and hugged her when he saw her.

'Hey Kid. Do you have your essay for your mom?'

'I do…'

'C'mon kid I'm sure she'll love it as much as everyone else. Hell, even Snow was pretty damn impressed that's why you got the A+.'

'I know, but…'

'Don't worry about it. Now come on I promised your mom we'd be at her place round 5 and it's already 4:30. She is truly excited about reading it. Cool lunchbox you're sporting by the way. Did your mom get you a new one?'

'Well yeah, my TRON one is at grandpa and grandma's place so she got me this new one if I were to ever need it which I did since we didn't bring my stuff yesterday. It's pretty cool. I'm surprised she remembered that I like Superman. She normally doesn't really get into that stuff you know?'

They quickly headed for Regina's mansion in Emma's trusted yellow bug and Regina immediately opened the door when they rang the doorbell. She just had to read what Henry had written about her. It was more important to her right now than anything else in the world.

'Henry! Hello Emma. Is that the essay? I'm really happy to be able to read it. I'm sure it's a great essay. I mean you've always been good at English. And since you got an A+ it must be quite the literary work.'

'He's quite the little writer alright. Aren't you kid?'

Emma ruffled his hair a little and smiled at Regina.

'You are going to call me when you've read it right? I meant it when I said that I'm curious about what you think of it.'

Henry looked a little wide eyed at this since this was the most friendly his moms had ever been with each other it seemed. Regina noticed it and blushed a little, but kept her composure otherwise.

'I will and I'll let you know what I think of it as well sweetheart.'

Henry nodded a bit shy and nervously.

'Great! Well Henry and I need to get home for dinner so have a nice quiet read Regina.'

Emma and Henry got into Emma's bug and Regina closed the door and went to her study. She started a fire the old fashioned way since she tried to not really use magic anymore. She also poured herself a glass of cider since she was feeling a bit nervous as to what Henry could've written about her. And she put her phone right next to her as a reminder to call Emma afterwards. She quickly started reading.

**Essay by: Henry Mills**  
_'This essay will be about Regina Mills my mom and mayor to this town. Mayors are after all leaders and my mom is no exception. […]_

_'Regina is especially good at dealing with crime since her and my other mom, the Sheriff of this town, Emma Swan are like yin and yang. They might not always see eye to eye, but they try to make sure Storybrooke is one of the safest places one could live. It's good to see that kind of passion in her because passion is what makes leaders thrive. […]'_

_'[…]Despite all the mistakes she did make I think that my mom, the mayor and leader of this town, Regina Mills is someone many leaders could envy.'_

Regina was sobbing at this point and she quickly put away the essay to make sure she didn't get her tears all over it. She was extremely touched by what Henry had written about her and felt that there was definitely a chance for her to completely redeem herself in Henrys eyes. Her heart was swelling with emotion. The yin and yang comment took her by surprise, but she secretly liked it… a lot. She wiped away her tears and blew her nose and then dialed Emma's number.

'Hi, it's Regina.'_  
_  
'Regina! I'm glad you called. So what did you think of it? I'm dying to find out. Henry is already asleep, but I'll make sure you can tell him your opinion as well.'

'It… it was beautiful. I'm glad you got him to let me read it. That… means a lot to me. I…I…'

Her voice started to waver again and Emma took notice of it.

'Are you…crying Regina? Do you want me to come over?

'Some company wouldn't be awful…'

'I'll be right over okay? You can tell me the rest of what you wanted to say when I get there.'

Emma hung up and put on her red leather jacket, took her car keys and headed on out. Snow had never seen her daughter being like this before so it was a bit strange.

'Do you need to be somewhere Emma?'

'Ehm…yeah I'm going to Regina. We needed to go over some stuff. Meetings and stuff you know? I'll be fine.'

'Oh, okay. Well don't be too late okay?'

'I won't be Mary…I mean Snow. Bye!'

'Bye…'

Snow was worried about her. Emma still didn't feel comfortable calling her mom and that hurt her to say the least. She even almost called her Mary Margaret again. She didn't mind her other name at first, but she was really starting to hate it now. Needless to say she didn't like that Emma and Regina were getting along so well, but Emma had said it was for Henry and he did seem like he needed Regina so she tried to suck it up, but she remained hesitant and frustrated anyways.

Emma arrived at Regina's place in record time and she walked to the door as fast as she could. When she rang the bell the door went open in what could've been no more than 10 seconds.

'Hey, thanks for coming.'

'No problem. Are you okay?'

'Let's… get inside first. It's really cold.'

They got inside and Regina walked back to her study with Emma right behind her. When they entered Regina sat down on the couch with her hands beside her like she had just been running. She didn't notice it herself, but Emma saw that she was shivering so she grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around Regina. And held one arm around Regina.

'I knew Henry was good, but I didn't know he was that good. You okay?'

'Not really. It was a lot to take in, but it was also really lovely. Did you notice the yin and yang thing too?'

'Yeah, I did. Actually pretty spot on don't you think?'

'I suppose. I mean you are the savior and I'm the Evil Queen so he's not too far off.'

'You were the Evil Queen. You're not as evil as you used to be. To be honest you might have been cruel at times, but you were never truly evil. Love can make us do crazy things. I went to prison and you cast a curse it could've been a hell of a lot worse though. I mean we did a lot of things wrong, but we both did one thing right.'

'Which is?'

'Henry of course. For being evil you made him into a pretty formidable good guy I have to say.'

'And for being good you taught him quite some naughty things to put it lightly.'

'Haha! Touché.'

Regina felt comfortable talking to Emma like this and almost upon naïve instinct she put her head on Emma's shoulder because she started to feel tired. Emma smiled at this and held Regina closer while rubbing her arm to get her to warm up. Soon Regina's eyes were drooping and she fell asleep against Emma. When Emma noticed this she softly stood up and lay Regina on the couch in what she assumed would be a comfortable position for Regina to sleep in and spread the blanket out over her. Emma couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Regina being like this. She looked angelic and peaceful. Which is something she figured had probably never been said about her before. Regina had a lot of sex appeal, but this side of her was also not lost on Emma. She left a note telling Regina to meet her and Henry at Granny's for lunch the next day. Before she went however she gave Regina a kiss to her temple and cheek. She stirred a little and then a lazy smile appeared on Regina's face which stayed there until she woke up the next day. When Regina woke up she felt oddly refreshed. She vaguely recalled that Emma had kissed her on her temple and cheek and she touched both with some hesitation, but she also noticed herself smiling. Then she noticed the note.  
_Regina,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I just put the blanket over you so you wouldn't get cold again.  
I'm glad we could talk so openly. I liked it a lot. Maybe we can do it again sometime?  
Anyways, will you meet me and Henry at Granny's for lunch at let's say 1:15?  
Text me if you want to come. I hope you do because Henry should know how much you loved his essay. He'll be thrilled to know his words moved you._

_Xx Emma_

Regina immediately went over to her phone to confirm lunch with Emma and Henry. She contemplated what the best way was to accept the invitation and then she quickly send it.

_Thanks for listening. Appreciate it.  
Will meet you and Henry at Granny's at 1:15.  
X Regina_

**Awesome! See you then! :) Xx Emma**

_´Strange that she now puts two kisses at the end of her texts… It´s probably nothing though. She´s just being friendly. But why did she kiss you on your cheek and temple? Or was that just my imagination? How late is it anyway? 7:30?! Damn, I've got to go to city hall right this instant!'_

Regina mostly tried to not use her magic anymore, but because she was so late and the words of Henry of her being such a great leader were still drumming through her mind she quickly fixed her appearance and magicked herself some coffee. She was just in time for her first meeting at 8 thankfully.

'You just don't like me that's why you're not increasing our funding. Isn't it?! I'll have you know that you can't get away with things like that. Not anymore.'

'For the last time Whale there is simply no way to increase the hospitals funding. We might live in a magical town, but there is no magical fix for the financial crisis. I can't just magic money. We'll be discovered if I do and nobody wants that. Now do we? So you'll just have to make due like everyone else in this town.'

Whale grumbled a little, but eventually sighed and gave in because he knew he wasn't going to get very far with Regina. He might not trust her as a person, but there was one thing he could rely on when it came to her. She wouldn't budge if she didn't see the need for doing so.

When Whale and the others from the hospital board finally left Regina went to sit down in the chair behind her desk and sighed heavily. She was pretty damn tired since she hadn't had breakfast and It was already 11. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door which surprised her since her next meeting wouldn't be until 2:30 this afternoon.

'Come in.'

'Hi Regina, I know Granny's normally doesn't deliver, but Emma asked me if I could bring this to you since she figured you might not have eaten yet since she saw you rushing into your office this morning while on patrol.'

'Oh. Well. Thank you Miss Lucas for the service. How much do I owe you?'

'You owe me nothing. Emma paid for it and tipped me as well so we're good. Have a nice day.'

Ruby quickly exited her office and Regina went to sit down with the paper bag and peered into it to see what Emma's idea of a good breakfast was. She expected something like fries and a burger, but that's not what she found.

_'Eggs, toast, orange juice, a fruit salad and chocolate milk with cinnamon? Well that is somewhat unexpected I have to say. Another note? Let's see what it says.'_

_Regina,_

_I hope you like your breakfast this way.  
I know you're all about eating healthy so I hope this qualifies.  
The cocoa is just a little extra that I think you should give a try.  
See you at lunch._

_Xx Emma_

_'I might as well indulge in the cocoa since Henry likes it too. I should text Emma to thank her I guess. Again with the kisses though. Weird. Well, whatever it probably means nothing.'_

Regina grabbed her phone and took a sip of the cocoa before she started typing her message to Emma. As soon as she did she stared at the beverage. She somehow couldn't believe what she was tasting. It might not have been magic, but it just as well could've been because Regina marveled at it and took another sip before she actually started texting.

_Thanks for having Ms. Lucas bring me breakfast.  
I was kind of starving. I really like the cocoa._

_X Regina_

**I knew you would like the stuff.  
It's simply an irresistible taste. ;)**

**Xx Emma**

_Well then I guess you'll just have to keep buying it for me then. Don't you?_

_X Regina_

**Maybe I will bring it myself next time then. :)**

**Xx Emma **__

_That settles it then. :)_

_X Regina_

Both Emma and Regina were blushing at the prospect. The idea of spending more time together made both their hearts swell. Regina even felt like her heart was more alive than it had been for what seemed like an eternity. Lunch thankfully came around soon and Emma was almost skipping to Granny's with Henry in tow.

'Why are you so excited to spend time with my mom?'

'I'm just having a good day Henry. Besides you're mom isn't too bad. Don't you like it that we get along better?'  
'I do. It's just you guys normally only team up when you have to.'

'Times change kid. Let's go inside. We wouldn't want to be late.'

When they went inside they saw that Regina was already there and had picked out a booth for them to all sit at together. They couldn't help but smile a little at each other. Luckily nobody seemed to have noticed that.

'Hi Regina! Thanks for meeting us here.'

'Thank you for inviting me. Hi sweety. I've read your essay.'

'What did you think of it?'

'It was beautiful honey. It really was. I have to say that I'm truly touched by what you wrote.'

'Really?! Thanks mom!'

Henry immediately went to hug Regina and she melted into the embrace whole heartedly. Emma wished things could be like this all the time. She had never had a loving family life, but she could see it happening with Regina and Henry. This immediately scared a little as well, but she knew that she was thinking about Regina a lot lately and even though she didn't want to risk anything maybe trying to see if Regina could possibly feel the same way wasn't the worst thing she could do. Luckily sniffing out information was something she did by trait and she figured this wouldn't be any different.

'How would you like to come over for dinner on Friday Henry? I've already bought all the ingredients for Lasagna.'

'I'd love to, but it's Paige's birthday party that night and it's a sleepover in their TV room so I can't.'

'Oh okay. That's fine. Some other time then.'

'Well if you don't have anything to do Regina maybe we could have dinner at your place? I'd love to have some of your lasagna. I heard it's pretty damn good.'

'You want to have dinner with me?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah why not? We could discuss some work things that have to be done anyway and maybe you can show me some old pictures of Henry.'

'Okay then. Does six o'clock work for you?'

'Seems fine. Now I do have to take Henry back to school so enjoy the rest of your lunch and I'll see you Friday.'

'See you then. Bye Henry.'

'Bye mom! Oh and don't show her any embarrassing pictures please!'

'I have no clue what you're talking about Henry. All your pictures are merely cute and adorable.'

'Sure they are and magic doesn't exist either right?'

'No it doesn't.' Regina deadpanned with a devious smile.


	3. You like me?

When it was Friday Regina came home early and went to her bedroom to change into something more suitable for the evening. She was kind of nervous and she wondered if there could maybe, possibly be a chance this was a date. She wasn't sure because Emma had proposed to also get some work done during the evening and this duality to Emma's proposal had turned Regina into a frantic teenager. Eventually Regina picked out something that was casual, but not too casual, but also not too dressy. She had opted for black slacks with a red blouse that had a little bit of fringe near her breasts. She had a little bit longer hair nowadays so instead of putting wisps in it she just had it down in a normal casual matter. She matched her make up to her outfit going for a deep red lipstick and somewhat smoky eyes, but of course not too smoky as to not make any insinuations. After all this she quickly went to prepare the lasagna and figured it could be served in about 15 minutes after Emma arrived. Then at six o'clock sharp the doorbell rang.

'Hi Regina! Y-You look great! Is that the lasagna I'm smelling? I thought I'd bring some wine. I hope I chose a good one.'

'I'm sure it will taste nice. Do come on in. You can hang your coat on the coatrack and I'll try and open this for us.'

'Cool. I'll see you in the kitchen then.'

Emma tried to put on a confident smile, but she was wracked with nerves under that small layer of confidence. She was wearing her signature boots, but she opted for pants instead of jeans and she was wearing a white blouse with a deep blue collar. Regina couldn't help but notice that Emma looked really great in her pants. They were tight like the jeans Emma normally wore, but the fabric made her ass look even better. She blushed a little at that thought and quickly stalked to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine.

'Is the wine bottle being a bitch?' Emma said leaning against the counter

'It is a little difficult to open, yes.'

'Let me help you. Difficult things are kind of my specialty.'

'Is that how you call criminals nowadays?' Regina said with a cocky smirk

'Good one! But no it isn't, but I'll try and remember that term if I ever need to be politically correct. Here you go one opened bottle of red wine madame mayor.'

Regina smirked at this. Normally it sounded like a curse word when Emma called her 'madame mayor', but this time it sounded more like a funny nickname the way Emma said it.

'Can you pour us both a glass? I need to get the lasagna out of the oven otherwise it will be burned.'

'Aye yay Madame Mayor. Consider Sheriff Swan to be on the case.' Emma said with a happy glint in her eyes.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at Emma's statement as she shook her head and walked to the oven. Emma was being quite the charmer. _'Wait, charmer? Does that? No it couldn't be. It's probably just her genes talking.' _Regina thought to herself.

'Oh my god. Seriously, I thought the pizza last time was good, but this lasagna is really putting it to shame. How do you do that?'

'Well I've had a lot of time to practice as you might know, but I also always put in red pepper flakes. Gives it a kick. That's usually what's missing when other people make it.'

'Now that you mention it. I think you might be right.'

'There is still some left. I can put it in a container for you to take it with you later on if you want.'

'That's a deal. No clogged arteries for lunch tomorrow for me.' Both women laughed at that a little more than would be considered normal.

'I know I said we could get some work done tonight, but to be honest with you I don't really feel like it. How about we ditch work and do that at some other time and just go straight down memory lane and look at some pictures of Henry?'

'I guess it couldn't hurt for just this once. I'll be right back with the box of pictures. Can you clean the table please?'

'Sure thing.'

Regina went up to the attic and got out a lightly dusted box tied at the top with light blue silk ribbons with Henry's name scribbled on it neat cursive. Regina carefully ascended the stairs and went into the kitchen to find that Emma had just put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

´How about we sit in the living room with these? I can pour us some cider if you want.'

'I'll never pass that up. I can't wait to see all the embarrassing pictures!'

'Are you trying to get me into trouble with Henry?' Regina said with a devilish grin

'Not at all I just enjoy the embarrassing pictures the most because those are usually also the most adorable ones when it comes to kids.'

'Well in that case we should just start with his baby pictures and work our way up the years.'

When they were looking at pictures from Henry when he was four or five years old both women were giggling and making all kinds of silly jokes. They only had two glasses of cider so that wasn't what kept them laughing. They just really enjoyed each other's company and their love for Henry just added fuel to the fire.

'Look at him being all sassy and mad. He looks just like you it's simply too adorable to see such a tiny face so angry!'.

'You know when he was that age he used to try and mirror my looks all the time. Sometimes it really threw me off when I tried to discipline him.'

'I'll bet it did. You're capable of winning pretty much any stare down. Well except when we're at it.'

'Oh really? Well let's test that theory then! I bet I can stare you down in less than a minute! Come on stand up Emma. I want you to give it your best shot!'

'You are SO on!'

Emma and Regina stood in front of the couch and went to stand a mere 20 centimeters apart as to make sure there was no room for error. At first they put on their best angry faces, but that only lasted for about thirty seconds. Both then went on to blush a little and smile at each other not bothering with the stare down any longer. Emma couldn't hold it anymore and she started talking.

'I like you, you know that?' She blurted out immediately blushing while taking one of Regina's hands into her own.

'…You…You like me? What do you mean?' Regina stuttered while halfheartedly trying to take a step back.

'I…well ehm…I don't want to ruin what we have going here, but I…I LIKE like you.'

_'So far for sniffing out information Swan… Good job.'_

'As in?'

'Yes. I mean I know it's stupid but I just…'

Emma didn't know what else to say so she figured she should just act out her feelings. She slowly stepped in closer as to give Regina room to dismiss her, but when she didn't and just stood there blushing Emma found her to be so adorable and beautiful she just had to kiss her, so she slowly but surely went in for a kiss while cupping Regina's right cheek and holding her left hand. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it left both of them breathless. Then Regina took over and pulled Emma flush against her and kissed her deeper. Regina ran with her tongue over Emma's bottom lip who immediately allowed her access. Both women softly moaned at this and they went to lay down on the couch as they continued their kiss turned make out session. Neither one of them wanted to take it too far in one go so it became a really heated make out session. Tongues ran over necks, lips sucked pulse points, thighs and breasts were being caressed through fabric and at one point Regina was even showering Emma with a series of pecks from the top of her breasts all the way back to her lips which made both of them giggle like schoolgirls. When they were both panting from the exercise Regina lay on top of Emma content to just be held by her while Emma was stroking her hair.

'That was quite something.' Regina said while looking up at Emma.

'It was, but I'm glad it happened. I was secretly hoping you felt the same.'

'How long have you been feeling…this?' She gestured with her finger between herself and Emma.

'Not quite sure. A little while back I just saw that Henry was crying in his sleep ever so often and when I asked him about it he told me he missed you, but he was scared as to completely trust you again. He knew that you loved him because of how you and I rescued him from Pan, but you were also the reason he got kidnapped in the first place he thought even though that's not true. So I just felt like I should do something about that, but he wasn't the only reason I wanted you to be in our lives. I realized soon enough that although we had our differences even in Neverland I found the passion that's clearly in there very…attractive. Which I only concluded after it practically hit me in the face when Henry almost died, but I didn't want to risk anything. So that's why I kept it to myself for a little bit.'

'Neverland did change a lot of things I agree. I do hope that Henry can forgive me for all the evil I have done in my life, but I realize that will take time.' Regina sounded so small when she said that so Emma instinctively held her tighter and Regina nuzzled further into Emma.

'It'll be alright. I can't force him to immediately see what I see, but I'll be damned if I don't help you try and set things straight with him.'

'Thank you…'

'Unfortunately I do have to get back to my place. I told Mary Margaret I wouldn't be late and I have to pick up Henry early tomorrow morning.'

'Of course. I get it.' Regina said while sitting up straight holding her hands in her lap.

'Hey, I meant what I said Regina. And I would really like to you know do this again.' Emma said while grabbing hold of Regina's hands and leaning her head against Regina's temple.

'That can be arranged.' Regina said with a cute smile across her face.

Emma gave Regina another soft kiss as they stood by the door and held her by her waist.

'I'll come by with some hot cocoa on Monday okay?' Emma said while their foreheads were touching.

'Sounds good.' She gave Emma another peck on her lips and then let her go.


	4. Hot chocolate warms the heart and soul

The rest of the weekend seemed to last for way too long if you asked Regina. It was like the clock just wouldn't move it's freaking hands because it was too busy laughing at her and she almost succumbed to blowing it up with her magic, but she figured that wouldn't change anything. So she just cleaned vigorously and even went for a long run to take her mind off of things. Emma had it slightly easier having Henry and her parents around, but she too found that her mind kept wondering back to Regina and specifically those gorgeous plump lips that were better than any magic she decided. Which in turn made her wonder what else she could do with them, but Emma quickly dismissed that thought since she had no idea if Regina was ready to take it that far yet. That didn't keep her from crossing her fingers though and hoping very hard that she would very soon. They didn't text each other because both were afraid they would be coming on too strong if they went on a texting rampage because that would make them look like a pair of desperate teenagers. When Monday finally arrived it was needless to say that both Emma and Regina thanked the heavens for that. The first thing Emma did when she awoke was texting Regina.

**It's Monday and you know what that means. ;) xx Emma**

_Having to listen to Sidney nag for an hour about futile things considering the image of the mayoral office? ;) X Regina_

**That sounds awful… But no it's time for your cocoa. :) xx**

_I feel like I'm a little kid again. X_

**I'll let you in on a little secret. The only difference between an adult and a kid is three feet. How late can I swing by? xx**

_Is that so? I'll keep that one in mind. How about 10:30? X_

**Sounds perfect! Can't wait… xx**

_Me neither. Xx_

The last of their text exchange made Regina blush a little. Emma actually couldn't wait to spend time with her and more importantly she just admitted that she couldn't either. She felt her heart swell at this, but she was also very scared because admitting things like this meant that Emma had a hold on her. She hoped for dear life that Emma wouldn't abuse this trust that she had given her. After all love was still weakness. To anyone else this whole thing might not seem like too big a big deal, but considering Regina's past with love it was very much so. Again time seemed to stand still and she couldn't for the life of her will it to go faster. She was a strong witch, but actually moving time forward was not something she could do.

'Hey Ruby can you get me two chocolate milks with cinnamon and two bear claws.'

'Jeez Em are you really that hungry?!'

This made Emma blush almost furiously, but luckily Ruby didn't know why she thought so she quickly composed herself as to not make a scene or anything.

'No uhm… Mary Margaret is helping me with something regarding a case that's all.'

Emma didn't want to lie, but she didn't know if Regina wanted anyone to know what was going on. Hell, she didn't even have words for it. She knew what she wanted it to be, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up. So she just decided to stay on the safe side by lying praying to the gods that Ruby's wolf senses wouldn't pick up on it.

'Oh. Really? Well then, I'll get you your order quickly so you two can get on with it. Wouldn't want you guys starving over a case right?' Ruby tried to put on one of her best smiles even though she knew Emma was lying and she seriously wondered why one of her best friends felt the need to do so.

'Thanks Rubes you're the best.' Emma said while mimicking Ruby's smile.

Emma almost skipped out of Grannies and immediately drove to Regina's office as to not waste any time. She arrived ten minutes early, but figured Regina probably wouldn't mind that too much.

'Hello Miss Jones. I'm here to see Regina.'

'Good day Sheriff. Go right on in the mayor is expecting you.'

_She actually made room in her schedule for me? Wow, cool. Better not fuck this up._

'Thank you Miss Jones.'__

Emma opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. When Regina saw it was Emma who entered her office she smiled the sweetest of smiles. This made Emma blush and mentally wrote it down as one of her favorite looks Regina has given her so far. She didn't like to admit it, but she was a sucker for those kind of cute facial expressions and Regina seemed to have a gold medal in it.

'Special delivery for Miss Regina Mills.'

'I didn't know the sheriff office also dabbled in delivery. Good to know.' Regina said in a little bit of a teasing yet somewhat nervous tone.

Emma went to Regina's desk and Regina herself stood up from behind it. After Emma had placed the bag on the desk Regina was right beside her. They looked at each with a purely loving gaze. Emma made the first move and held on to Regina's hand.

'I've missed you...'

'I missed you too Emma.' She said while lacing their fingers.

Regina then went on to be even bolder and hugged Emma lovingly and they both melted into the embrace.

'You smell nice Regina.' Emma said feeling a little bit intoxicated by the mix of apples and spices she smelled due to Regina's silky black hair pressing up to her. She went on to kiss her softly on the cheek.

Regina looked up at Emma sweetly. She just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a chance with this beautiful and strong woman. It made her giddy with joy all over again. She stroked Emma's cheek and Emma liked this very much so she leaned in to the caress.

'Let's go and sit on the couch with our hot chocolate and food okay? Our stomachs are grumbling so I'm guessing we need it.'

'You're right. We're starting to sound like grizzly bears.' Emma said giggling a little.

'I do hope you like bear claws Regina. I mean I've never seen you eat one before so…'

'It's lovely Emma. You're right I've never eaten one, but it's your favorite so it can't be that bad right? Although I do wish you would sometimes take a little better care of yourself.'

This made Regina blush a little. For some reason Emma could get her to admit things she would otherwise refrain from talking about. So to mask it a little she quickly took a bit of her bearclaw. This made Emma smile. This quickly morphed into downright staring. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Regina's full lips since there was a little cream and caramel on them. Without even giving it a second thought Emma kissed Regina in order to get the caramel off. It was a sweet, innocent yet very passionate kiss and Regina eyes were as wide as saucers at this point.

'Emma…! What if someone catches us? Eating together is one thing, but…'

'Relax Regina. Besides couldn't let our lovely mayor walk around with cream and caramel on her lips now could I?'

'I do believe keeping the mayor safe is in your job description, yes. Thank you for being so…adequate at your job.' Regina said and simultaneously gave Emma a quick peck.

'Anyone ever tell you that when you smile it's like the cutest and most beautiful thing ever?' Emma blurted out.

'…I…I…eh…don't remember anyone telling me that no.' Regina said while looking down because even though she was used to people complimenting her appearance no one except Daniel had ever been as genuine as Emma seemed right now.

Emma lifted up Regina chin very softly and put her nose against Regina's and looked at her in all earnest.

'Well they should've, but I'm glad that I can now tell you so you know this. I…I've never felt this good in someone's company Regina and even though I have so thoroughly enjoyed our moments I think it would be only fair to you to take you out on a proper date. It doesn't have to be in a restaurant if you are still a bit shy, but please let me take you out.'

Regina felt herself getting teary eyed. She kissed Emma softly while wrapping her arms around her neck because she needed to feel her. When Regina stopped the kiss they were flush against each other and Regina didn't trust herself to speak louder than the volume of a whisper.

'I would love for you to take me out Emma. I'm…I'm not ready for a public date yet since so many still hate me for all I've done and I don't want Henry to think it's some scheme of mine, but anything else we can do.'

Emma pulled Regina against her tighter as a non-verbal agreement. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They quickly pulled apart although their shared looks showed that this was anything but what they wanted to do.

'I'm sorry Madame Mayor, but your son Henry is here. He wants to speak with you if that's alright.'

'Of course it is! Just give me one minute and then I'll go get him myself.' Regina said with her usual confident demeanor as if nothing had happened. She had become a professional at this from the moment she had to marry the King and it saddened her, but it had its uses.

'I'll tell Henry.' The secretary said while giving both Regina and Emma a courtesy nod. Some old enchanted forest habits apparently never died.

'I'll go back to the station then Gina so you can have your time with Henry.'

'I'm sorry Emma. I mean… I'm really touched by what you just said.'

'Don't be sorry. Our son is important and I did say I would like to see you get back to a good place in your relationship with him. I'll call you later okay? We'll set up our date because I'm hella serious about this. It's gonna be awesome!' Emma said smiling. She continued by giving Regina a small chaste kiss and then walked out of her office. Regina followed her every step and sighed when Emma was gone.


	5. Henry is going all Sherlock Holmes

**Chapter five - Henry is going all Sherlock Holmes**

'Mom! What are you doing here?' Henry said with a confused look on his face.

'Oh Henry, I just needed to go over some Sheriff stuff with your mom we weren't able to finish on friday. I'll see you later okay kiddo?' She said while trying to hide her thousand watt smile.

'Okay…yeah I'll see you later.' He said absentmindedly

When Emma had walked out Regina came to pick up Henry from the hall of her office. She couldn't stop herself smiling. She had something good going here with Emma and Henry even wanted to voluntarily talk to her. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Henry. Both his moms seemed extremely happy after having what Emma said to be some work discussion. It was a little weird to him, but he would try and find out during his conversion with Regina what was up he decided.

'Hey mom. I hope this isn't an inconvenient time for you.'

'Not at all Henry. I always have time for you. Now come on in. I'll order some hot chocolate for you is that okay?'

'Yeah that would be nice. Thanks.'

When they walked into the office Henry immediately noticed the hot chocolate and bear claws, but there were no files on display. It was odd, but no definite proof of anything as of yet. Regina however seemed oblivious to it and went to sit on the couch without cleaning up the mess. Henry, being a little astounded by this, went to carefully sit down next to his mom.

'So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about Henry?'

'Well…ehm I know you always have a lot to do and stuff and especially now since we've had so much trouble with well… you know. But I was hoping you could help me with this botany project that I have to do.'

'Of course I can help you Henry. What is it exactly that you have to do?'

In actuality Henry was just going to ask for some tips from his mom, but his curiosity was sparked by the behavior of his moms and he figured that the best way to find out what was going on was to infiltrate. Operation Saviour vs. Queen was officially a go.

'Ehm well…here is the folder it might be easier to understand if you read that and then I can talk you through the ideas I had?'

'Of course. Just give me a minute then and we'll make some decisions and set up a plan with a time frame.'

'Madame Mayor here is the cocoa you asked for.'

'Thank you dear. Just put it down on the table. Can you get me the funding reports that I asked for by 4?'

'Of course Madame Mayor.'

Regina immediately went back to the folder Henry handed her while Henry began sipping at his beverage. She noticed while readying the assignment that it wasn't all that hard and that Henry could do this on his own with some effort. She really wanted to spend time with him though so she decided to keep that opinion to herself. Once she finished reading all of it she gave the folder back to Henry.

'It sounds like an interesting project. What are your ideas on what to do for it?'

'Well…since it is about researching the interesting mixes that have been made when it comes to flowers I thought it might be cool to do something about a flower where a dark color and a light color are mixed to create mixed petals since that is pretty hard to do.'

'That's…that's a great idea Henry. If you want we can go to my greenhouse tomorrow since I have some of those kind of roses there so you can do some observations. It might also be an idea to go to Belle for some literature on it. How does that sound?'

'You really think so because I have more ideas than just that one.'

'I really do Henry. I would like to talk more on this, but I have to get back to work unfortunately so I will see you at home tomorrow at around 5. I'll ask Emma to drop you off okay?'

'Okay, see you later mom!' Henry almost but skipped out of her office.

Regina was happy to see her son so happy, but the sheer look of happiness Henry had seen at the mention of Emma told him there was something going on. He was determined to find out what and maybe even nudge it along if it was something good. Meanwhile Emma couldn't concentrate any longer so she decided to call Regina to take her up on that date and also, well, to just hear that voice that had the ability to make her melt in an instant. She picked up her cellphone and pressed the speed dial number. Regina was of course number one.

'Hello dear, you are quite the impatient one aren't you?' Regina said chuckling

'Well it's not my fault you are so damn sexy. That's all on you.' Emma flirted right back.

'I guess you just bring it out in me.' Regina said blushing.

'I wanted to ask you how you feel about having a picnic in the woods. It's still nice at night and I figured we would have enough privacy.'

'That sounds really lovely Emma. When would you like to do this?'

'How about on Saturday? I'll ask Snow to watch Henry and have a game/movie night thing with him together with maybe one of his friends so that we can take it easy.'

'I would like that very much. I almost can't wait until it's Saturday.'

'I will pick you up at 8 on Saturday _my Queen_.' Emma said in a sultry voice that almost made Regina's knees buckle.

'See you then sweet _Princess_.' Regina responded in a low seductive voice.

When both women hung up the phone their hearts were swelling and almost felt like bursting. It scared Regina in particular, but she decided to work through it and visit Daniels grave because she knew it would soothe her. She walked down the steps of the mausoleum and went to sit right beside it.

'Hi honey. I'm just here because I needed to talk to you. I know, I know I promised not to bother you so much anymore, but this is important. You see, I think I've found the one thing I lost when you were taken away from me. The thing you wanted me to find again. I'm…in love and I think it might even be true love. Please don't be mad I mean I still love you so, so much, but Emma makes me feel things I can't comprehend. She's kind to me and she's funny and beautiful and most importantly she makes me feel safe, but it's also hard because love feels like weakness ever since your heart got crushed by mother. Would you… be okay with her loving me and well me loving her back?' Regina said while tearing up. Then this feeling washed over her that made her feel like Daniel was okay with it.

'Thank you my love. I…I should get back to everyday life again I guess. I'll see you soon okay?' Regina got up and left her family mausoleum feeling a little less scared. Her life was finally taking a turn for the better. What she didn't know is that Henry had followed her and heard everything she had said. He really couldn't be happier.


	6. Happy tears and big steps

**Chapter six – Happy tears and big steps  
**  
'Hello sweetie. Thank you for dropping him off Emma.'

'No problem. Plant science is not really my thing so I'm glad you can help him out.'

Henry slipped inside and started walking to the greenhouse. 'Can we get started mom? We have a lot to do!' he called over his shoulder quickly disappearing out of sight.

'Uhh…sure Henry I'll be right out with you! Sorry Emma seems like Henry really wants to get a move on.'

'That's okay. Have a nice time you two. I mean after all I wanted you and Henry to get along better again.' Emma said smiling brightly at Regina. She also snuck in a soft little kiss which made Regina blush fiercely.

'Emma…! We can't have Henry finding us out. Not yet anyway.'

'He won't. Don't worry about it okay? I'm going to leave you guys to it.' She said while stroking Regina's cheek.

After that Emma turned around and walked back to her bug glancing back while doing so. Regina closed the door and sighed like a giddy schoolgirl.

_'She is going to be the death of me. Not that I mind though, I think.'_ Regina walked to the back of her house quickly so she wouldn't keep Henry waiting for too long.

'Henry are you in the greenhouse already?' Regina asked out loud when she entered her garden through the backdoor.

'Yeah I am!' He called back while admiring the flowers in there.

'So which ones do you like most Henry?' Regina asked while stepping into the greenhouse.

'I really like this one with the white and lilac petals. I mean white roses are beautiful in itself, but the lilac makes it even prettier. I also read in this book I got from Belle that getting the lining like that on a flower is pretty hard to do.'

'It is actually, but it's also quite technical considering your assignment, but if you want this one I'm sure we can make it work.'

'I do, mom. I mean the hard things are worth fighting for right?' He said inquisitively.

'They are… Okay well let's get cracking then.'

Regina and Henry spend a good two hours on his project and afterwards because Regina was feeling generous she ordered pizza for them. When they went to sit down to eat Henry decided to bring Emma up and see what he could find out and, more importantly, how he could actually give her the nudge he thought Regina needed to be completely open about this and embrace the opportunity.

'Hey mom I uhm… I am glad you and Emma are getting along better you know.'

'It is indeed nice to be on good terms with Emma. It must not have been very enjoyable that we were at each other's throat so much.'

_She keeps calling her Emma. Might be a good sign._'Yeah it wasn't, but I get it. I mean it was a lot to handle all at once with your curse and everything, but things could have been worse I think.'

'Well…I'm…I'm glad you see it that way sweety.'

'Now that we're talking about Emma anyway I thought maybe… just… We could, well, you know bond and have her come over on Sunday? We could bake something like we used to and play some games?'

Regina tried not to smile too much at the idea as to not give too much away, but Henry noticed it nevertheless. Deep down Regina was a really emotional person and she couldn't hide that if her life depended on it when it came to Henry.

'I'll give her a call when you go upstairs to change into your pajama okay? I mean she does have responsibilities and I don't know which shifts she has assigned herself. That's not something I decide.'

'Okay, well, let me get these pizza boxes and I'll get right on that pajama business.' he grinned.

_He grins just like Emma at times like these. _She mused.

Meanwhile the conversation at the Charming's house was going a little less smooth one could say. Snow had seen the shift in Emma and Regina's relationship and she didn't fully trust it. Sure her and Regina were on okay terms, but okay and good are two very different things. She wanted Emma to find a nice guy and move on with her life, but it seemed to Snow like Emma was holding herself back by focusing on Regina so much. Not to mention she had a really bad gut feeling about where this could be heading.

'I must say you and Regina have been much more than civil lately. Why the turnaround?' Snow asked as neutral as she could.

'She's Henry's mom why shouldn't we be able to get along?' Emma asked slightly annoyed.

'Getting along is one thing, but you're spending a lot of time together for just getting along Emma even you have to admit that.'

'Well if you must know I like Regina a lot better as a friend than as an enemy and I'm an adult so I don't see why you are judging me while it's none of your business.'

'I think it's very much my business when I see that my daughter is moving in a direction where her focus is way off and it is not moving her towards happiness.'

'Happiness?! What…what kind of bull… '

All of a sudden Emma's phone started ringing. She picked it up and saw that it was Regina. She wanted this conversation to be over anyway so she flipped it open and headed out of the living room towards her bedroom leaving a severely annoyed Snow behind and quickly closed the door behind her.

'Hey Regina, thank god you called me. You literally saved me from Snow and her Spanish inquisition back there.'

'Is that so? What was she rampaging about now?'

'Us actually. She doesn't like me seeing you so much and I told her it's none of her business which it isn't and I don't care what she has to say on the subject. I want to be around you so I will.'

'I must say I would be lying if I said you defending me doesn't make me smile, but please don't be too defensive especially since we don't want to be found out just yet.'

'I know. I'll try to keep the defending on the down low. Not to be rude or anything, but why the call? Not that you have to have reason, but yeah.'

'Well, I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the day with me and Henry on Sunday. He wanted us to bond and would love it if you came over to bake something and play some games like I used to do with him a lot of the times when it was just the two of us. Of course I would love it if you said yes too, but we'll understand if you have to work a shift.'

'I don't have a shift upcoming Sunday. I switched mine to next week which my deputy didn't seem to mind at all so that's a bonus. So yeah I'd love to come. I mean how could I refuse spending my day off with someone like you _right_?'

'Indeed I don't see how you could refuse _that_.' Regina replied back saucily

'Should I bring anything with me to this marvelous adventure?' Emma replied back equally saucily

'An apron might be of assistance now that you mention it.'

'Just an apron and nothing else? You sure about _that_ Regina?

'Miss Swan even though it's not a repellant proposal you really should get your mind out of that gutter since this is an activity involving our son.' Regina taunted.

'Alright, alright. I'll see you two Sunday then! Oh, and don't forget about our date this Friday, _my queen_.'

'I won't, princess. See you then.'

'She said yes?' Henry said with hopeful eyes when he came into the room a little after the conversation had ended.

'She did Henry. Now off to bed with you. You can read for half an hour, but I want the lights off after that.'

'Okay mom. Thanks for doing this.' He said while giving her a quick hug and then flying up the stairs

Regina herself went upstairs as well and took a bath and then quickly changed into one of her silk nightgowns and snuggled into bed drifting off with Emma's face imprinted on the inside of her eyelids.

Saturday came sooner than she thought and when Regina thought about it she could understand why Snow was suspicious of them hanging out so much, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her evening picnic with Emma. She had put on a dark blue flowy dress in which she could easily move and some soft black ballerinas and make-up to match. It was 7:55 so Regina figured she would be there any minute now. Just as she took one last look at herself in the mirror the doorbell rang and she didn't know how to get to it fast enough. When she opened the door she saw something she never thought she would see. Emma had put her hair in a soft braid at the back of her head that was set off to the right, light make up and a cream white skirt that started at her waist and ended halfway across her thigh with a green blouse on top of which the first two buttons weren't closed and green ballerinas to complete the outfit. Regina was pretty sure she was gawking at Emma like a teenage girl would look at her crush. Then she noticed Emma was blushing.

'Not that I mind that you appreciate my outfit. Because I really do, but maybe we should go to the forest and have ourselves that picnic I promised you? You look beautiful by the way Regina.' Emma then proceeded to take Regina's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek while leading them to her bug.

'You're right. Sorry about that. I just haven't really seen you in anything like this before, but as you've noticed I like it a lot.' Regina said while blushing herself.

Emma smiled the softest of smiles at Regina and let her into the passenger's side of the car and closed the door for her. She then got in herself and started the car. After taking the car out of the driveway she took Regina's hand in her own. This made Regina beam with joy and she squeezed Emma's hand a little.

'It's a beautiful night isn't it? Seems like the stars are pretty content to hang out tonight.' Emma said

'It is. What spot are we going to if you don't mind me asking?' Regina responded kindly

'Well, a little while ago I spotted this little waterfall that had a nice little open spot in front of it so that's where we are going. It's a little beyond the toll bridge.'

'I can honestly say I haven't noticed a waterfall being there, but then again I haven't gone that much to the toll bridge all the time I've lived here in Storybrooke. It's more of a…couples place.'

'I know. That's sort of the reason I am taking you there. You deserve to experience the same things as everyone else when it comes to love. I know it hasn't been easy for you, but you deserve love and all it has to offer and I want more than anything to be the person right beside you for that.' She said while stopping the car a good eight hundred meters away from the toll bridge.

This made Regina tear up a little and she tried desperately to hold back the sobs. 'I…I…'

'Oh, I'm sorry I upset you didn't I? I really should learn not blabber so much.' Emma said while taking Regina's face in her hands.

'No…it's not that. These… are happy tears Emma. I just feel so lucky that you want to do that for me.' She said while still sniffling a little bit. Emma wiped away Regina's tears and enveloped her into a tight embrace until it seemed like Regina was in control again.

'Let's go check out that waterfall shall we?' Emma said softly.

'That sounds like a good idea to me.' Regina said while getting out of the car at the same time as Emma whom got a basket and a blanket out of the back of the bug and put them in the open spot in front of the waterfall which Regina found to be very beautiful.

'You know it's kind of ironic that we're doing a picnic since that is sort of how this all started?' Emma remarked.

'Now that you mention it, it is sort of ironic. What kind of food did you bring this time, _princess_?' Regina said while smiling a knowing smile.

'I brought strawberries since you liked those a lot last time _my queen_ and water melon, chocolate sauce, champagne, a thermos of tea for if we get a little cold and miniature grilled cheese sandwiches.'

'My, my you really went all out didn't you? But I don't intend on getting cold though so we could've easily forgone the tea _Emma_.' Regina practically purred with a twinkling in her eyes while stroking little patterns on Emma's underarm which made Emma blush. Emma took her arm away from the touch and quickly went on and took out the champagne, strawberries and chocolate sauce which Regina didn't mind at all.

'Do you want me to pour you a glass Regina?' Emma asked softly

'I would like that very much. Thank you.'

After talking about hobbies and light things from the past for a while they were leaning against each other quite closely but neither one of them had noticed.

'Bwhahaha…really Maleficent did that?! I wish I could've seen the look on their faces!' Emma said laughing.

'The look on their faces was priceless I can tell you that much!' Regina giggled along, but then they started gazing at each other in quite a different way.

'Emma, can I…I really would like to kiss you right now.' Regina told her while unconsciously licking her lips.

'Y…you can.' Emma stuttered.

That was all the incentive Regina needed to grab Emma by the waist and pull her on top of her and plant her lips firmly on her. Emma moaned in response which turned Regina on even more. There was only one time they had done this sort of thing before, but that was a lot more emotional in a way than this. This was, aside from the love they obviously felt for one another, pure lust. Both them ended up half naked with Emma being without a shirt within seconds and Regina's dress was halfway down her body. As much as Regina enjoyed this she knew she wanted her first time with Emma, despite the fact that the setting was beautiful, to be in a bed. She didn't want this to just be a carnal act of the both of them. Emma however was enjoying Regina's breasts a lot with having one nipple between her lips and sucking on it with abandon and the other she was pinching in a perfect rhythm with her hand left hand. 'Oh god. This feel so good, but… Em-ma…please…stop.' This caught Emma's attention.

'I'm…sorry did I…do something wrong?' She said looking inquisitively while there was popping sound when Emma released Regina's nipple.

'No not at all darling. Quite the opposite in fact. You're…really, really good. It's just that I want our first time to be more than just a coming together of lust. I… would like it to be in a bed as well since you deserve to be loved and ravished like the princess you are. I don't just want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you. I hope you don't mind.' Regina told her while stroking her hair and biting her own lip looking very vulnerable. Now it was Emma's time to tear up.

'That's…so incredibly sweet. No one ever…said something quite like that to me before Gina.' Emma said sniffling. 'I was really enjoying myself, but I agree with you. We'll do it that way when the time is right okay _my queen_? But if we are going to even make it that far then we need to get dressed and I'll drop you off at your house okay? Because I am going to need a REALLY long cold shower.' Emma then gave her a quick soft kiss.

'Thank you my sweet princess. This means so much to me. I can't even begin to tell you how much.' Regina told her with tears in her eyes and a radiant smile.

They got dressed pretty quickly and walked towards the yellow bug with their arms around each other. Emma drove to Regina's mansion and dropped her off at her porch to give her a goodnight kiss. When Regina got into her mansion the tears started flowing freely. It was really hard for her to open up like that, but the tears were also again from happiness because Emma seemed to be everything Regina had ever wanted. Not only did Emma love her, but she respected her as well and valued her as a person. That meant the world to her.


	7. Like the good old days

**Chapter seven – Like the good old days**

Emma kissed up her neck while she moved her hands from Regina's dark curls to her shoulders and slowly slid the nightgown off of Regina leaving her in only her black lace panties with a delicate red stitched design. 'You look… breathtaking Regina.' Regina couldn't help but smile widely at that comment. 'You don't look half bad yourself sheriff' she said to Emma while tugging on her dark blue panties to get her even closer while Emma simultaneously pushed her onto the bed which was covered with black satin sheets. Emma tugged off Regina's panties and slowly, but surely lowered her head to where Regina wanted her most kissing and licking her way down. She was almost there after having made Regina squirm quite a bit by paying special attention to her belly button and she was tittering with anticipation, but then all of the sudden Regina felt herself falling.

'Oof!… god damn it. Really? I fell off my bed. Great, just great. That's what I get for fooling around at night on a picnic blanket and not finishing what I started I guess.' Regina mumbled into the carpet onto which she had fallen with a thump. Henry as some cruel play of karma cashing in decided this was the moment to storm into her bedroom.

'Mom?! You okay? I heard a loud noise coming from in here.'

Regina pulled herself up immediately and tried to straighten her nightgown in one swift movement. 'I'm fine Henry. My imagination must've been a little overactive since I seem to have fallen of the bed. Nothing to worry about.'

'If you say so Mom… I'm going to make some eggs. You want some too? I mean… it's already eleven and Emma is going to be here at twelve.

'Uhm, yes. Sure honey. I'll be right down. I just need to get changed first. Come on, off you go.' She said hastily and Henry left and hobbled downstairs with a bit of a puzzled look on his face.

_'She is acting really strange. Is it because of Emma or is she reverting back to her old ways? Although falling of a bed doesn't seem all that evil, but then again I'm not evil so what do I know?'_

When the smell of eggs was already wafting through the house Regina quickly went down the stairs to the kitchen whilst almost falling again on the stairs, but she managed to catch herself without making any noise.

_'This is really not my day…' _ She thought and sighed inwardly.

Regina and Henry ate in relative quiet when Emma rang the doorbell. Immediately Regina sprang of her seat and sped off to the front door. Henry sat there completely baffled because he was sure that if he had blinked Regina might just as well have magically 'poofed' to the front door seeing how quick she was about it.

_'It's official.'___Henry thought _'She's going mad and so am I.'_

'Morning beautiful. Hope you don't mind that I'm early.' Emma smirked while entering the mansion.  
In response Regina merely closed the door quietly and quickly before crushing her lips onto Emma's.

'Not at all princess…' and practically dragged Emma into the foyer before Henry could notice what was going on.

'So I noticed' Emma told her while blushing profusely and quickly strode over to the coatrack trying to get the blushing under control. Henry only then walked in after having put the dishes in the dishwasher.

'Hey Ma, ready for baking?' He said not really knowing what to do with himself.

'Yeah 'course kid. What are we making?' She said awkwardly not really knowing what do with herself either.

'We are making chocolate and strawberry cupcakes, Emma.' Regina said suddenly sounding like her old sassy self again which caused Emma to mentally check if she was not dealing with a doppelganger here.

'Okay.., well let's get started then I'd say. Lead the way kid.'

'…Uhm yes, well, I figured we could split up the tasks into three so that everyone has something to do. We have to make the batter, frosting and cut up some chocolate bars and strawberries to put into the batter and frosting. What would you like to do Emma?'

'Ehm…I think the cutting since it seems that I can't really mess that up.'

'Okay, well you can get yourself a fruit knife in the left drawer as well as a chopping knife for the chocolate. I'll do the frosting so can you do the batter mom?' Henry asked while looking at Regina.

'Of course I can. Oh, and Emma the cutting board is right under the drawer where you got the knife from.' She smiled softly at Emma.

'Thanks Regina. So…uhm…you guys used to do this a lot from what I understand?'

Regina quickly diverted her eyes to the batter and Henry looked a little guiltily.

'Ehm, yeah we used to… So uhh yeah I think these will turn out nice considering our skills.' Henry said quickly.

Once the cupakes were in the oven Henry decided to watch a little tv while waiting on them to be done. Regina and Emma however decided to wait in the kitchen. They went to sit on the bar stools next to each other at the kitchen table. At first Emma didn't really know what to say. It had been a little tense in the kitchen after her question, but she decided to start off a little chat anyway and took one of Regina's hands into her own squeezing it in a comforting manner while handing her a piece of paper towel.

'Thanks…it's just painful. I mean…' Regina stopped talking and silent tears ran over her cheeks which she dried off with the paper towel.

'Hey shhh. I get it okay? The important thing is that you are doing things again that you guys did before and the best part of it is that you don't have to hide anything anymore because of some curse. Also, I'm really happy I'm a part of this. Thanks for asking me to come round.' Emma then held Regina close to her in a comforting hold whom sank into it happily.

'I'm happy about that as well.' Regina told her smiling a watery smile and kissed Emma's cheek.

Suddenly the oven beeped and Regina quickly composed herself and checked the oven to make sure the cupcakes were not under baked by sticking a wooden skewer in one of them. She was happy about the result so she took them out.

'Henry dear, the cupcakes are done. Do you want to come and help us decorate them?'

'Yeah, I do!' He then immediately came running into the kitchen. He sensed something was a little off when he saw the crumpled up paper towel, but he chose to ignore it.

'Do we still have those decorations to put on top of the frosting Mom?' he asked calmly.

'We should still have some, yes, I think they are in that upper left cabinet. The small stepping stair is in the corner if you need it to reach the upper shelf.'

'Found them. Which ones would be the best? We have chocolate orbs, sprinkles oh and we still have those white and purple hearts that we used that one time for valentine's day.'

'I'd say the hearts and the chocolate orbs kiddo. Can't say no to family love and chocolate right?'

_Somehow I knew Ma would choose those. _'You're right. Here they are.' Henry said while getting off the stepping stair and putting the shaking jars on the countertop.

They decorated them nicely and made some tea to go with them. When they finished eating them in the living room and their tea was also finished between jokes and good conversation it was already past four o'clock so Regina decided to start on some dinner and walked towards the kitchen. Emma followed her in with the empty cups and dishes so those could be washed.

'Emma would you like to stay for dinner? I was thinking about whipping up some pasta.' She asked while getting out some of the ingredients for the sauce.

'Yeah, sure why not? Sounds good to me. I'll text Mary Margaret to let her know I won't be home for dinner so she doesn't make too much.' she grabbed her phone and flipped it open to start texting when Regina grabbed her hand suddenly.

'This… might be sudden, but do you maybe want to stay the night as well? I mean Henry doesn't have school and he was going to go to Snow's place anyway tomorrow.' Regina all but whispered while getting very close to Emma which made Emma fluster in return.

'You mean…?'

'Yes, but only if you feel right about it as well.' Regina told her while holding Emma's hand and brushing her thumb over it reassuringly.

'I do. Don't get nervous though okay? It's going to be perfect because, well, you're perfect to me.'

'I'll try to my sweet princess.' Regina gave Emma a quick peck since Henry wasn't around to see it.

This in turn made Emma grin. Emma decided to help Regina with the cutting of the vegetables. Henry was supposed to be in the living room just doing whatever, but he decided after a while to take a little peek at his moms to see for himself how their relationship was progressing. The idea of them getting along as more than just friends seemed like a great prospect. He would love to have Emma live with them so they could be one happy family. When he glanced around the corner he saw Emma embracing Regina from behind with her head on Regina's shoulder while Regina was stirring the sauce quietly. Both of them had a smile on their face and the whole scene looked really natural.

_That seems to be going right. Now I just need to get them to admit it to me so they don't have to sneak around anymore. Mom deserves to be happy like she was in the good old days with Daniel. I might not have seen them together, but I'm sure that if Daniel could see this he would be happy for her. Although, maybe I should also convince grandma and grandpa that this relationship is a good idea as well. I mean from the looks of it, it might even be true love. That is going to be hard though... Oh! I know. Maybe Ruby can help me out or Belle! _

Henry then quickly went back to the living room and picked up a Spiderman comic from the pile he had put on the coffee table and started to quietly read while thinking about a way to make his two mothers comfortable enough so they´ll let him in on their secret as well as his grandparents.

'Henry dinner is ready. Could you wash your hands please so we can get started?' Regina called to the living room.

'Sure thing mom!' he called while getting off the living room couch.

'Here you go Emma I'll take the other two plates could you grab the wine?'

'Will do.'

When they sat done Henry figured this would be the perfect time to ´poke around´ a bit and see where some questioning could get him.

´Ehm mom, ma this is maybe a weird question, but you seem to get along pretty well and I was just wondering are…are you guys friends now? I mean mom would at the very least deserve a good friend.'

Regina internally almost had a heart attack so Emma answered for her. 'Yes we're friends Henry. I understand that it's a bit confusing given our past, but your mom and I are a lot alike if you think about it and she's the best friend I've had in a very long time.' Emma ended with a smile.

'Is grandma okay with that? I mean my mom is a bit of sore subject for her when it comes to you it seems.' He asked expectantly.

This is when Regina joined in. 'I know Snow and I have well at the very least a checkered past, but if Emma and I are going to spend more time with one another I am going to try to do my best so everyone is on board with it. Though ultimately we are adults and Emma is allowed to make her own decisions. Snow knows that sweetheart. Besides I won't let her keep me away from my best friend.' She told Henry while holding his hand as to comfort him. This made Henry grin at her happily. They hadn't admitted their relationship just yet, but this was a step forward.

Emma felt so happy because of the way Regina spoke to Henry because nobody had cared for her so much before. She needed a minute to recover and figured cleaning up the table would give her that minute. 'Well, I see we've all had our fill Regina so let me take these plates. Shall I whip up some cocoa for dessert while I'm at it?'

'That sounds great Emma. Thank you.'

Once they sat down in the living room with their cocoa looking and played some snakes and ladders and watched a couple of cartoons Emma and Regina cuddled up a little bit. They figured since Henry thought they were friends they could do that without it being suspicious. After a while Henry fell asleep so Regina picked him up. He was kind of heavy given his age, but she could still do it and she really wanted to. She tucked him in and looked at him for a little bit. He looked so peaceful in his sleep to her which made her heart feel full. 'I love you so, so much my sweet little prince.' She whispered. What she didn't know was that Emma was watching her do this. Emma was so touched by the scene that a single tear made its way down her cheek. When Regina turned around she saw that Emma was crying. She took her by her arm and closed the door to Henry's room.

'Are you okay sweety?' she whispered.

Emma nodded at this. 'Y…yes it's just so nice to see you guys like this.' She ended with a watery smile.

'It's all thanks to you. You gave me the sweetest little boy imaginable. It's not all that late yet shall we go downstairs again?' Regina fidgeted a little and she was sure Emma could notice she was nervous for what was to come later this evening.

They sat down on the couch again with Emma holding Regina's back to her chest and playing with her curls as if they had been together for years. Emma started to massage Regina's back and shoulders which caused Regina to make some very appreciative sounds which in return stirred something in Emma. She turned Regina around and both of them held lust, but also love in their eyes.

When their lips met in a soft kiss it felt to Regina that this was what she had been looking for all those years after Daniel died. What she didn't know was that Emma felt the same in a manner of speaking. Emma licked Regina's bottom lip as to silently request entrance which she was granted and both women moaned appreciatively. However after a little while they both broke apart for air. 'Emma…I think…we should take this…upstairs.' Regina panted out while their foreheads where resting against each other.

Emma grinned mischievously at this. 'I think you're right _my queen_. So, let me take you to your bedchamber.' at this she lifted up Regina whom after suppressing a squeal put her legs firmly around Emma's waist and started giving Emma's neck some much need attention by kissing and sucking her pulse point. Emma had to make double the effort to make sure both of them would make it upstairs unharmed. Once they entered Regina's bedroom Emma softly threw Regina onto the bed following right after and kissing her passionately. Regina in the meantime flicked her wrist to soundproof the room which made Emma quirk an eyebrow.

'We can't have Henry find out we are more than best friends just yet right? For all he knows you're staying in the guest room.' She smiled.

'Good thinking Gina.' Emma grinned while slowly moving her hand up to cup Regina's right breast which made Regina gasp and inclined to return the favor by softly squeezing Emma's ass with both of her hands to gain some friction while kissing her fiercely.

'Oh god. Clothes…off.' Emma managed to get out and they immediately started undressing each other. Regina's blouse was ripped open first. Normally she would have gotten furious over that, but right now she didn't care at all. She was completely focused on the heaving chest in front of her. She took off Emma's shirt while kissing the valley between her breasts and worked her way back up to supple pink lips. Her hands traveled towards the clasp of Emma's bra and flicked it open with one hand and threw it aside. This made Emma groan and reciprocate the action after taking of what remained off Regina's blouse. After that both of their pants followed suit and only their panties remained as a final barrier. They both reveled in the feeling of their naked breasts touching one another and explored each other's mouths as if they had walked in the dessert for days and finally found an oasis. Emma then rolled onto her back taking Regina with her while letting her hand travel smoothly down Regina's body. 'Please, Em-ma…please' Regina breathed against her ear and Emma was more than happy to oblige ripping off her panties and entering Regina with two fingers. Regina moaned appreciatively as a response to the action. Emma started to slowly build up the pace with her fingers and focused the rest of her attention alternating between Regina's breasts and those divine lips. When Regina started to get close Emma could feel her walls starting to clench around her fingers so she swiped over Regina's clit a couple of times while picking up the pace. This in turn drove Regina over the edge who was clamping onto Emma's back no doubt leaving marks there. When the orgasm came over her like a tidal wave all she could do was scream: 'EMMAAAA…!' After that she was gasping for air while lazily cradling Emma in her arms feeling nothing but sheer joy.

'Liked that? Emma asked a little smug.

'I sure did princess. But now it's time to return the favor don't you think?' Regina said softly with a glint in her eye.

Regina then proceeded to flip them over. Having her eyes set on the grand prize she kissed her way down Emma's breasts briefly spending some time on them by kissing and nipping at them and then she went further south to collect what she wanted. She took one look at Emma's glistening folds and immediately took one long swipe savoring the taste. 'Mmmm…you taste of strawberries princess.' She whispered huskily. Emma's pupils dilated in response. 'Gina, don't tease me…okay? I…nneed you.' she puffed out. Regina didn't need to be told twice and she entered Emma with her tongue straight away. Emma started to buck her hips with abandon so Regina held her down with her arms while not missing a beat. She wanted to make Emma feel as good as she had so she switched up her tempo and sucked her clit when she felt Emma was close while simultaneously entering her with three fingers. Emma didn't know what was happening to her as her orgasm completely overwhelmed her and made her see 'Stars?' was her last thought before she closed her eyes. When she came down from the high and somehow managed to put one arm over Regina she saw that the 'stars' were actually sparks, tiny golden sparks. She felt so much love for Regina in that moment. 'Did we…?' 'Yes we did Emma.' 'I…I find this hard to say because I've never said it before while feeling like this, but Regina I…I love you.' Emma immediately started to bite her lip and was too nervous to look at Regina. 'I love you too, Emma.' the angelic voice next to her said which made Emma's head snap back to look Regina in the eye. 'Really…?' She sniffled. 'Yes really. You're my annoyingly adorable idiot and I love you. Every part of you.' Regina told her while giving a sweet soft kiss which somehow became the most intense kiss both of them had ever experienced when they felt a surge of energy go through them. 'WOW, was that what I think it was Gina?' Emma said wide-eyed. 'I do think that was true loves kiss,yes.' 'Awesome! Now you're my queen and my true love!' Emma held Regina impossibly close to her because she was just so psyched about the whole situation which made Regina giggle like a little school girl. Apparently that was becoming a thing. They then kept on talking and giving each other sweet pecks until they drifted off to sleep well into the night.


End file.
